Sometimes, The Fate is Just Funny
by ILoveAllPairing
Summary: Hari-hari biasa Sawada Tsunahime dimana ia baru saja menjadi seorang Vongola Decimo. Namun, tiba-tiba ia terbangun dan mendapati kalau ia yang sebelumnya berada di Italia kembali ke Jepang tanpa ada ibunya, Reborn, Bianchi, Lambine, dan I-Pin, namun dengan seorang pria yang familiar di sampingnya. / Vongola1st x Fem!Vongola10th


Senyumannya tampak tertarik dengan aneh dan alisnya berkedut saat melihat semua yang ada di depannya. Oke, coba dianalisa sekali lagi apa yang terjadi di depannya saat ini.

Ia tidak bangun dan berada di markas Vongola Italia saat sebelumnya yang ia ingat ia tidur dengan nyenyak di kamarnya? Check.

Ia bahkan tidak berada di markas Vongola? Check.

Tidak ada Reborn? Check.

Oh, Vongola Ring tidak ada? Check.

Dan ada pria yang tidur disebelahnya, dan sangat mirip dengan Vongola Primo? Che—tunggu, apa?!

Dan suara teriakan yang familiar itu terdengar diseluruh sisi rumah bahkan satu blok dari rumah yang menjadi sumber suara itu.

"HIEEEEE!"

**Sometimes, The Fate is Just Funny**

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance/Friendship

**Pairing : **Vongola 1st Gen x Fem!Vongola 10th Gen

.

KHR © Amano Akira

.

Sawada Tsunahime adalah seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang dan ikal yang berusia 18 tahun. Dan kemarin baru saja ia menyandang gelar boss Vongola kesepuluh dan juga boss Vongola kedua yang memiliki gender perempuan.

Namun, saat ini ia benar-benar bingung saat melihat dirinya yang kemarin baru berada di Italia sekarang berada di rumahnya di Jepang Namimori dan tidak ada Reborn ataupun Lambo, I-Pin, serta Bianchi yang membangunkannya. Tidak, tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya yang mematung dan memojok di ruangan kamarnya dan juga seorang pemuda tidak sadarkan diri yang ada di depannya.

'_Dia terlihat seperti Vongola Primo…'_ Tsuna mengambil sesuatu terdekat yang ada disana, sebuah penggaris plastik untuk menusuk-nusuk tubuh pemuda itu. Ada pergerakan, namun sepertinya ada rasa sakit yang terlihat di wajahnya saat itu, _'eh?'_

Ia segera bergerak dan mencoba untuk memeriksa lebih lanjut, namun saat ia menyibakkan jubah hitam yang mirip dengannya, ia cukup terkejut saat melihat darah yang benar-benar sangat banyak dan juga luka menganga yang sama sekali tidak bagus untuk dibiarkan.

"Kaa-san!" Tsuna mencoba untuk mencari ibunya meminta bantuan. Ia berlari dengan segera dan tampak mencoba mencari ibunya. Namun saat ia turun, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda ibunya ataupun yang lainnya—dan itu membuatnya semakin bingung, "ti—tidak ada yang harus dibingungkan, aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

.

"Bagaimana ia bisa terluka sangat parah seperti itu—tetapi beruntungnya aku sudah menghentikan pendarahannya," Tsuna menghela nafas saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter itu. Saat ini ia tidak tahu siapa pemuda yang mirip dengan Vongola Primo itu, namun ia tidak mungkin membiarkannya tewas kehabisan darah seperti itu.

"Kau boleh menemuinya kalau kau mau, ia belum sadar," karena tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, ia hanya mengangguk dan tampak berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat pemuda itu dirawat. Duduk di samping tempat tidur itu dan melihat handphone di tangannya.

"Tidak ada nomor kaa-san, tidak ada nomor Takemi, Hayame, Ryomei-nee, Lambine, Kyori, Kurumi dan Kurama—" Tsuna menghela nafas dan melihat nomor handphone itu, "bahkan ini bukan nomor yang kumiliki…"

…

"Fikirkan Tsuna, sepertinya Gianni tidak melakukan apapun dengan peralatan apalagi Juunen Bazooka… dan sepertinya setelah pesta pelantikan aku langsung tidur dan tidak melakukan apapun," Tsuna berfikir keras apa yang terjadi sebelum pagi ini, "kenapa aku bisa berada di Jepang lagi? Tidak ada kaa-san dan juga yang lainnya…"

KRUYUK!

Wajah Tsuna memerah sendiri mendengar perutnya berbunyi dan tampak segera berjalan untuk mencari makan disana. Beruntung ia memiliki uang walaupun letaknya sekali lagi berbeda bahkan dompetnyapun berbeda. Dan yang mengejutkan, ia menemukan sebuah kartu mahasiswa dari salah satu universitas di Namimori yang tidak pernah ia masuki atas nama dirinya.

"Akan kufikirkan setelah makan…"

.

"Tuna Sandwich," Tsuna tampak memegang bungkusan berisi sebuah sandwich dan tampak berada di sebuah mesin otomatis untuk membeli minuman, "es susu…"

Dan saat ia akan memasukkan koin, koin itu langsung menggelinding dan membuatnya mengejar satu-satunya koin yang ada disana. Koin itu terus menggelinding hingga akhirnya membentur seseorang yang mengambilnya dengan segera.

"Ah terima kasih!"

"Hn—" Tsuna tampak mendongak dan membulatkan matanya saat menemukan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang diikat kuda. Dan sepertinya yang dilihat juga sama terkejutnya terlihat dari ekspresinya yang tampak membulatkan matanya.

"K—Kyori-san!"

"Hn, Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Dan saat Tsuna sadar, sebuah layangan tonfa langsung mengarah padanya yang langsung dihindari olehnya dengan segera. Tsuna tampak menatap Kyori yang tersenyum sinis, "dan tentu yang kukenal…"

"T—ternyata benar-benar Kyori-san, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Hn, saat aku bangun aku sudah berada di Nami-Chuu dan sedang tertidur di sofa ruanganku," Tsuna tampak benar-benar _sweatdrop _membayangkan kenapa sampai sekarang ia masih bisa berada di ruangan itu, "dan saat itu aku menemukan… seseorang tergeletak di lantai dan mengotori Namichuu dengan darah…"

…

"Apakah orang itu mirip dengan Alaude-san?"

Dan sebuah kerutan dahi sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Tsuna saat itu.

.

"Kau yakin ini bukan kerjaan herbivore itu?"

Hibari Kyori, yang kemarin juga resmi menjadi seorang ketua CEDEF dan juga seorang cloud guardian Vongola tampak menatap tidak percaya pemuda yang dibawa Tsuna ke rumah sakit. Tsuna mengangguk pasti.

"Karena aku mengubah password menuju ke ruang penelitian dan senjata, dan Lambine tidur denganku malam itu," Kyori menatap dengan tatapan 'kau-bercanda?', "kenapa? Lambine baru berusia 12 tahun Kyori. Tentu ia tidak bisa langsung beradaptasi dan tidur sendiri di tempat yang asing bukan?"

"Hn…"

"Tetapi kenapa ada orang yang mirip dengan Primo dan juga Alaude-san? Dan mereka sama-sama terluka," Tsuna meletakkan tangannya di dagu dan benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sementara Kyori yang memutuskan untuk duduk disana tampak memikirkan sesuatu, "Kyori?"

"Saat aku bangun, Tetsu berada disana…" Mata Tsuna membulat, tentu—karena Kusakabe Tetsuya yang merupakan tangan kanan dari Kyori tewas karena salah satu penyerangan yang menargetkan Hibari saat usia Tsuna 16 tahun, "dan yang lebih penting, ia tidak tahu tentang Vongola."

…

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak akan membuatku mengulanginya bukan?" Kyori memberikan tatapan tajamnya dan membuat Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "ia seolah tidak pernah mendengar itu ataupun CEDEF."

"Aku juga menemukan hal yang aneh, seperti saat kutemukan kartu mahasiswa atas namaku dan berada di Universitas Namimori," jawab Tsuna memberikan kartu itu pada Kyori untuk dilihat. Mereka mencoba untuk menganalisa apa yang terjadi sebelum Tsuna menghela nafas.

"Uh…" suara itu membuat Tsuna dan Hibari menoleh dan menemukan pemuda yang terluka itu sadarkan diri, "dimana ini…"

"Ah kau sudah sadar? Kau sedang berada di rumah sakit," jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum dan mendekati pemuda itu. Ia menerawang dan memikirkan sesuatu atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mengingat sesuatu yang tampak mungkin ia lupakan, "kau terluka parah—"

"Luka—" mata orang itu membulat sebelum ia bangkit tiba-tiba dan tentu membuat pemuda itu mengaduh karena luka di perutnya dan membuat Tsuna terkejut karena itu.

"H—hei, jangan bergerak dulu!"

"Lepaskan aku, dimana G dan juga yang lainnya!" Tsuna tampak membulatkan matanya dan menoleh pada Kyori yang tampak hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh, "siapa kalian, dan kenapa aku bisa disini—yang kutahu markas diserang dan—ugh…"

"Te—tenanglah, namaku adalah Sawada Tsunahime, dan ini adalah Hibari Kyori. Kau pingsan di rumahku dan kubawa kemari karena lukamu parah," jawab Tsuna sedikit cemas dan mulai memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang sebenarnya diluar nalarnya, "la—lalu siapa namamu?"

…

"Giotto, namaku adalah Giotto. Vongola Primo."

.

"Alaude…"

Giotto tampak menatap Alaude yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di ruangan lainnya setelah Tsuna dan juga Kyori memutuskan untuk membawa Giotto menemui Alaude. Tsuna yang memutuskan untuk membiarkan Giotto dan juga Alaude tampak berada disana segera mengisyaratkan Kyori untuk keluar mengikutinya.

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Kufikir, ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan mempengaruhi masa lalu…" Kyori menatap Tsuna seolah gadis itu memiliki dua kepala. Dan Tsuna yang mengerti apa arti tatapan itu tampak kesal dengan _thick mark _terlihat jelas di atas kepalanya, "aku serius. Bagaimana jika ada yang mengirim Giotto-san dan juga Alaude-san kemari hingga masa lalu berubah dan membuat Vongola tidak pernah diteruskan karena cincin Vongola di tangan Giotto-san?"

…

"Lalu kenapa kau masih lahir?" Tsuna tampak terdiam mendengar itu, benar—Giotto adalah kakek buyutnya dan kalau memang Giotto tidak pernah ada ia tidak akan pernah lahir. Namun, kemungkinan terbesar saat ini tentu saja adalah itu, "itu tidak penting. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan mereka?"

"Tidak mungkin kita meninggalkannya saja—"

"Kau. Aku akan meninggalkannya."

"Ayolah Kyori," Tsuna menghela nafas menghadapi Cloud Guardiannya itu, "aku akan membawa Giotto-san ke rumahku. Sepertinya kaa-san tidak ada dan aku bisa membawanya tinggal disana dulu."

"Bagaimana kau yakin itu bukan sebuah perangkap?"

…

"Tidak perlu dijawab, Hyper Intuitionmu…"

Dan Tsuna tampak tertawa pelan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Kyori hanya menghela nafas dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan ruangan itu.

.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu Giotto-san."

Tsuna tampak membuka pintu rumahnya—sudah beberapa minggu lamanya dan Alaude belum sadar juga dari pingsannya. Giotto yang sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit segera diajak oleh Tsuna untuk pergi ke rumahnya sementara waktu hingga mereka tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu Tsunahime…"

"Tidak apa-apa Giotto-san, lagipula aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu kalau kau tidak ada tempat tinggal dan orang tuaku tidak ada dirumah," Jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum dan membuka rumahnya lebar-lebar. Selama beberapa minggu ini ia menganalisa, dan sepertinya mendapatkan jawaban kalau ayah dan ibunya jarang berada di rumah.

"Tetapi barang-barang disini sangat aneh—" Tsuna tampak menatap Giotto yang mencoba menyentuh TV dan menyalakannya tiba-tiba membuat Giotto terkejut dan melompat mundur. Tsuna berusaha untuk tidak tertawa melihat sifat Giotto namun gagal saat ia tertawa pelan melihat itu dan membuat Giotto tampak memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena ditertawakan.

"Maaf Giotto-san, dan—apakah kau tidak keberatan untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebelum aku menjelaskan dimana dan apa yang terjadi disini?" Giotto tampak sedikit tersentak melihat perubahan Tsuna yang menjadi serius dalam waktu sekejap dan membuatnya seolah berhadapan dengan seorang boss mafia.

"Aku memiliki kelompok bernama Vongola—semacam kelompok Vigilante. Dan kami sedang berada di mansion saat tiba-tiba terjadi serangan mendadak yang membuat kami tidak siap," Tsuna mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya, "G dan juga yang lainnya terluka—dan semua orang yang kami kenal tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh… menyerang satu sama lain dan juga menyerang kami…"

…

"Aku yang terakhir kali bisa berdiri—dan mereka sudah tumbang tidak berdaya aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah mereka masih hidup atau tidak," Giotto memegangi kepalanya dan seperti tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang terjadi, "aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun… dan saat aku mencoba untuk bergerak, sesuatu menusuk perutku dan membuatku tidak sadarkan diri dan saat sadar aku berada di rumah sakit."

Giotto tampak terlihat gemetar.

"Ini salahku sampai mereka terluka seperti itu…"

Tsuna mengerti perasaan Giotto—melihat teman-temannya terluka tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, dan kenyataan kalau mereka terluka karena dirinya—itu sudah cukup untuk memberikannya tekanan batin. Dan tanpa sadar Tsuna tampak bergerak mendekat dan memeluk Giotto di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Giotto-san, mereka juga tidak akan mungkin mau jika kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri…"

…

Giotto tampak memerah wajahnya karena tiba-tiba dipeluk seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak dan canggung, terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa datar dan menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuk.

"Tsunahime…?"

Dan Tsuna yang tampak sadar terkejut sebelum ia segera mundur dengan wajah yang sangat memerah karena apa yang ia lakukan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah memeluk pendahulunya—kalau ada Reborn disini sudah dipastikan kalau ia akan mendapatkan banyak 'kejutan'.

"Ma—maafkan aku!" Giotto sendiri tampak menjadi canggung sebelum mengangguk, "a—aku akan membuatkan makanan dan… dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu tentang dimana dan juga semua yang kufikirkan tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi."

"Baiklah…"

.

"Masa depan?"

Giotto bahkan sama sekali tidak merasa lapar lagi saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna. Ia harus percaya kalau saat ini adalah tahun dimana 400 tahun berlalu setelah zamannya—itu tidak akan mudah untuk dilakukan. Tsuna menceritakan semuanya, selain kenyataan kalau dirinya adalah Vongola Decimo.

"Yang kufikirkan adalah, musuhmu melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu terkirim ke masa depan walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa dan bagaimana caranya," Tsuna menggaruk kepala belakangnya ikut bingung dengan apa dan bagaimana caranya menjelaskan itu, "dan mungkin… kau tidak akan kembali ke masa lalu…"

"Sial…" Giotto tampak berdecak kesal dan Tsuna tampak hanya diam membiarkan Giotto mendapatkan waktu mencerna apa yang terjadi, "jadi itulah sebabnya semua barang disini sangat aneh? Seperti benda yang mengeluarkan suara dan gambar bergerak dan juga benda yang mengeluarkan air panas dan api itu?"

Kompor.

"Begitulah… aku akan mencoba untuk membantumu beradaptasi. Aku menemukan pakaian ayahku yang masih bisa digunakan," Tsuna mengambil sebuah stel pakaian yang bisa digunakan, "mungkin setelah ini kita harus membeli pakaian untukmu Giotto-san…"

"A—aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan Tsunahi—"

"Tsuna, kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu Giotto-san," Tsuna tampak tersenyum dan Giotto mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa Tsuna, aku tidak ingin—"

"Nah tidak apa-apa Giotto-san, lagipula kau ingin memakai pakaian ini terus menerus?" Karena Tsuna tampaknya menyadari sesuatu yang aneh kalau barang-barang ibu dan ayahnya tampak sudah lama tidak tersentuh dan tidak terawat. Ia masih bingung apa yang terjadi padanya saat Vongola tidak pernah ada karena perubahan masa lalu ini.

"Aku akan menggantinya—walaupun aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya…"

"Aku senang membantumu kok," Tsuna tertawa karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Giotto.

.

Tsuna melihat bagaimana Giotto sangat mudah beradaptasi dengan apa yang ia ajarkan. Dalam waktu kurang dari 1 minggu Giotto bisa membiasakan diri dengan semua barang dari masa depan di rumahnya, dan dalam waktu 1 bulan bahkan Tsuna bisa membiarkan Giotto keluar dari rumah tanpa perlu takut Giotto dianggap orang aneh.

"Ini dia—" Tsuna yang baru bangun pagi itu menoleh untuk menemukan dua potong roti panggang dan juga sebuah telur mata sapi di depannya dan ia menatap pada Giotto, "aku melihatmu memasak itu dan mencoba membuatnya. Entahlah enak atau tidak—"

Tsuna benar-benar merasakan perbedaan dari Giotto dan dirinya—Giotto adalah tipikal orang cerdas dan juga mudah menanggapi semuanya berbeda dengannya.

"Tsuna?"

"A—ah aku akan memakannya," Tsuna tampak memakan makanan yang dibuat oleh Giotto dan sangat mengejutkan karena makanan itu sangat enak dan normal untuk orang yang pertama kali memegang alat-alat itu. Namun saat ia akan mengomentari, ia melihat tangan Giotto yang penuh dengan luka, "kau tidak apa-apa Giotto-san?"

"A—ah maksudmu tangan ini? Tidak apa-apa, aku sedikit ceroboh," jawabnya sambil tertawa dan menutupi tangannya yang penuh luka itu sepertinya ia menggunakan Zero Point Breaktought untuk membekukan darahnya. Tsuna berdiri dan mengambil sebuah kotak obat.

Mengeluarkan sebuah plester dan juga obat merah sebelum mengobati tangan Giotto yang terluka.

"Kalau kau biarkan akau infeksi Giotto-san," Tsuna tertawa dan tampak mencoba untuk menutupi luka dengan plester, "seperti ini!"

Plester berbentuk hati yang sebenarnya feminim untuk digunakan laki-laki namun Giotto hanya menatapnya dan tertawa sendiri.

"H—hei, aku tidak punya plester lainnya selain itu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa unik saja," jawabnya tertawa dan baru saja akan mengatakan hal lainnya saat dari jendela tampak Kyori yang muncul. Alaude belum sadar karena luka dalam yang ternyata lebih parah dari yang dibayangkan dan membuatnya koma.

"Kau tidak bisa menggunakan pintu untuk masuk Kyori?"

Namun Kyori tampak tidak menggubris apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna.

"Aku menemukan Takemi dan juga—" Kyori menatap kearah Giotto yang tampak menatapnya bingung, "sepertinya temanmu…"

.

"Ugetsu!"

Giotto berlari saat menemukan Ugetsu yang menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang dengan rambut yang panjang diikat ke belakang. Menemukan Giotto, Ugetsu membulatkan matanya dan tampak segera menghampiri Giotto dan juga Tsuna serta Kyori.

"Giotto-dono, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Ya, apakah kau menemukan yang lainnya selain Alaude?" Ugetsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kyori-san saat berada di restoran milik Tsuyoshi-san. Dan ia mengatakan untuk meminta saya bertemu dengan Alaude-dono setelah saya memberitahu tentang kondisi gadis bernama Takemi itu," Tsuna tampak menatap Kyori dan Ugetsu sebelum menoleh pada salah satu jendela di ruangan intensif yang ada disana.

Matanya membulat saat melihat sosok sahabatnya—rain guardiannya Yamamoto Takemi tampak berada disana dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dan beberapa selang yang terhubung.

"Saat saya sadar, saya berada di ruangan ini dan Tsuyoshi-san mengatakan hal yang aneh seperti tahun yang salah dan juga yang lainnya," Ugetsu tampak menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat ia bangun dan menatap Takemi serta Tsuna, "ia mengatakan kalau gadis yang terbaring disana adalah anaknya satu-satunya yang koma selama 4 tahun lamanya dan sama sekali tidak sadar selama itu."

Tsuna membulatkan matanya dan menatap Ugetsu.

"Kudengar, Tsuyoshi-san berkata kalau saat ia masih bersekolah Takemi-san mencoba untuk bunuh diri dengan melompat dari gedung sekolahnya," dan Tsuna segera menyadari kalau memang Vongola tidak ada karena perubahan ini, artinya ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Takemi saat melompat.

"Tsunahime…"

"I—ini semua salahku," Kyori menatap Tsuna yang tampak gemetar, dan terkena serangan panik. Ia segera mencoba membantunya berdiri sebelum Giotto yang melakukannya, "kalau saja… kalau saja aku bisa menyelamatkannya meskipun tidak ada Reborn—ia tidak akan…"

"Tsunahime, lihat aku—" Tsuna menggeleng saat Kyori menyuruhnya untuk menatapnya, "Tsuna!"

Tsuna menoleh pada Kyori saat gadis itu menghentakkan pundaknya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, kau tidak bisa mengaturnya…" Tsuna tampak menatap Kyori dan perlahan tampak tenang. Ia mencoba untuk tidak panik namun tidak bisa—bahkan kalau tidak dipegang oleh Giotto mungkin saat ini ia akan jatuh begitu saja, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Y—ya…"

"Aku akan membantumu Tsuna…" Giotto menuntun Tsuna untuk duduk di sofa yang ada disana. Ugetsu yang tidak mengenal Tsuna hanya bisa menatapnya bingung namun menunggu Tsuna untuk tenang selama beberapa saat, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku sudah tidak apa-apa," Tsuna menatap kearah Ugetsu yang ada di depannya, "maaf membuatmu bingung Ugetsu-san, namaku adalah Sawada Tsunahime dan Takemi adalah sahabatku… begitu juga dengan Kyori…"

"Aku tidak."

Tsuna tertawa, dan Giotto serta Ugetsu tidak bisa tidak berfikir kalau Tsuna dan Kyori mengingatkan mereka pada Giotto dan juga Alaude.

"Jadi, kau tinggal di restoran Takezushi?"

"Begitulah, Tsuyoshi-san adalah koki yang handal aku banyak belajar darinya. Baik memasak atau memakai benda-benda aneh yang ada disini sekarang," Ugetsu tertawa dan sepertinya adaptasinya lebih hebat daripada Giotto yang menurut Tsuna sudah sangat hebat, "kau tinggal dimana Giotto-dono?"

"Ah, Tsuna memperbolehkanku untuk tinggal di rumahnya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Vongola—" satu hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin sampai dipertanyakan oleh Ugetsu dan membuat Tsuna sedikit gugup.

"Vongola tidak ada di masa ini bukan?" Tsuna menoleh pada Giotto yang tersenyum. Ah, tentu _Hyper Intuition _yang juga ia miliki, "demi janjiku pada Cozart… aku tidak ingin menghapus Vongola begitu saja. Aku akan membentuk kembali Vongola—meskipun harus memulai dari awal…"

Tsuna tampak benar-benar kagum dengan apa yang ingin dicapai oleh Giotto. Ia benar-benar sangat mendedikasikan dirinya untuk Vongola kalau saja Daemon tidak mengacaukan semua ini.

"Tsuna?" Giotto tampak memiringkan tubuhnya dan wajahnya berada di depan Tsuna yang sepertinya melamun karena memperhatikan apa yang ia fikirkan. Dan melihat wajah Giotto yang tampak dekat membuatnya refleks mundur teratur, "kau mendengarkan?"

"E—eh iya apa?"

"Aku bertanya bagaimana caranya mencari pekerjaan. Ugetsu sudah bekerja bersama dengan Tsuyoshi-san dan aku ingin mencari uang dari awal," Giotto tersenyum dan Tsuna hanya mengangguk saja. Giotto benar-benar memikirkan semuanya, walaupun pada akhirnya Giotto kembali ke masa lalu maka semuanya akan kembali seperti semula, dan jika Giotto tetap disini maka Tsuna tidak akan perlu menjadi boss mafia.

…

Apakah itu yang ia inginkan? Tetapi kalau begitu kehidupannya akan berbeda tanpa teman-temannya…

"Aku akan membantu kalau kau memperbolehkannya Giotto-san…"

"Eh? Tetapi ini cukup berbahaya," Giotto terkejut mendengarnya, karena kelompok Vigilante itu tidak lepas dari sebuah keadaan yang berbahaya. Hampir sama seperti kelompok mafia, "dan kurasa kau—"

"Percayalah Giotto-san, aku tahu lebih dari yang kau bayangkan…"

.

Di sebuah penjara gelap yang berisi beberapa tabung, tampak seorang gadis berambut biru panjang yang tampak terkurung disana. Rokudo Kurumi, 19 tahun—entah sudah berapa tahun lamanya ia berada disini dan sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk pergi dari penjara vendice.

Saat tidak ada penjaga berwujud mumi, tampak muncul seorang pria berambut biru muda yang tampak menatap pada tabung gadis itu. Ia menyadari kalau ia dan juga semua 'rekan'nya terkirim ke masa yang berbeda karena ia adalah orang yang masih tetap sadar hingga mereka dikirim ke masa ini. Dan saat ia tersadar pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah gadis itu.

"Nfufufu~ apa yang dilakukan gadis sepertinya hingga dipenjara oleh vendice dengan pengawalan yang sangat ketat? Gadis yang menarik," Daemon Spade—Mist Guardian Vongola Primo itu tampak menatap gadis itu, "aku penasaran dengan apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya…"

…

"Tetapi sebelum itu, mungkin aku akan menikmati tempat dimana orang-orang itu mengirim kami…"

.

"Tidak."

Satu kata yang dikatakan oleh Hibari Kyori saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunahime. Mereka sedang berada di ruangan komite dan sedang membicarakan apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. Dan yang menjadi rencana dari Tsuna adalah—

"Mungkin kita akan bisa menemukan nee-san dengan cepat karena ini Namimori, tetapi yang harus kita selamatkan dengan cepat adalah Kurumi Kyori," Tsuna menghela nafas dan menatap Cloud Guardiannya. Ia tahu kalau membujuk Hibari akan sangat susah untuk dilakukan terutama menyangkut Kyori.

"Kau tidak memiliki kekuasaan disini Sawada Tsunahime, kau yang mengatakan kalau Vongola tidak ada karena para herbivore itu terkirim ke masa kita. Apa yang membuatmu berfikir kalau para vendice akan setuju melepaskan kriminal seperti herbivore nanas itu," Kyori menyilangkan tangannya dan Tsuna tampak menunduk dalam-dalam tidak bisa membantah karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyori adalah benar.

"Tetapi—Kurumi harus kita selamatkan…"

"Kau yang memikirkannya karena aku tidak perduli dengannya," Tsuna tahu, jika Kyori mengatakan hal itu, maka artinya ia akan membantu melakukannya. Suara handphone menginterupsi mereka berdua dan Tsuna segera mengangkat saat tahu darimana telpon itu berasal.

"Ada apa Giotto-san?"

…

"Ah baiklah—aku akan segera kesana," Tsuna tersenyum dan menutup handphone itu menatap pada Kyori.

.

"Alaude-san sudah sadar…"

.

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya?"

Alaude yang tampak baru sadar menatap tajam pada Giotto dan juga Ugetsu yang tertawa gugup. Tentu bagi Alaude, hanya hal yang rasional yang bisa ia percayai dan terkirim ke masa depan adalah hal yang sama sekali diluar nalarnya.

"Tetapi kau lihat bukan? Benda ini bisa membuat kita berkomunikasi dengan cepat berbeda dengan surat, lalu kotak bernama TV ini bisa membuat kita melihat benda bergerak dan juga cerita-cerita seperti di opera."

"Dan jangan lupa, aku juga menemukan benda besi beroda yang disebut mobil dan sangat kencang," Ugetsu menambahkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Giotto. Alaude tidak mengerti apa itu mobil, namun semua benda ini bahkan memang cukup asing untuk Alaude yang hampir mengenal segalanya.

"Sebentar lagi Tsunahime dan juga Kyori akan datang."

"Siapa?"

"Tsunahime-dono dan Kyori-dono adalah perempuan yang akan membantu kita disini," Ugetsu tersenyum seperti biasa, dan saat setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan orang yang mereka maksud, "ah, selamat siang Tsunahime-dono, Kyori-dono…"

"Sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku Tsuna Ugetsu-san," Tsuna tertawa dan menatap kearah Alaude yang baru saja bangun, "ah, selamat siang Alaude-san, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Sudah satu bulan setelah kau tidak sadarkan diri dan dibawa Kyori ke rumah sakit. Ah, namaku adalah Sawada Tsunahime dan ini adalah Hibari Kyori."

"Hn…"

Alaude hanya menatap Kyori yang diam memalingkan wajah datarnya. Tatapan yang sama yang selalu diberikan oleh Alaude dan selalu membuat Giotto dan Ugetsu seolah melihat Kyori sebagai versi perempuan dari Alaude.

"Apa maksudmu membantu kita?"

…

"Membangun kembali Vongola dan CEDEF tentu saja!"

.

Suara alunan piano tampak terdengar dari salah satu ruangan yang ada di salah satu café yang ada di Italia itu. Seorang pemuda berambut perak tampak memainkan alat itu dengan indah dan juga menenangkan. Saat ia memainkan tuts terakhir dan menghentikannya, semua orang di café itu bertepuk tangan untuknya.

Gokudera Hayame berdiri dan membungkuk sebelum berjalan kebelakang panggung.

"Hayame…" suara itu membuatnya berbalik dan tersenyum saat melihat seorang perempuan yang berambut dan bermata sama dengannya yang berjalan dan memeluknya seperti anak kecil, "permainan yang bagus, aku benar-benar bangga padamu…"

"_Madre_, tentu aku bisa melakukannya karena aku belajar dari guru terbaik."

"Tidak, kau benar-benar akan melampauiku Hayame. Permainanmu sangat indah!" Hayame tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya. Ya, Gokudera Lavina—yang benar-benar membuatnya hampir serangan jantung karena terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum ibunya membangunkannya adalah ia bersama dengan Juudaihimenya tersayang berada di Italia tanpa ibunya. Dan yang lebih penting—

"Bukankah kau juga merasa seperti itu G?"

Lavina menoleh pada pemuda berambut merah magenta yang tampak hanya berdiri saja namun segera mengangguk. Hayame benar-benar sangat kaget saat melihat kalau storm guardian vongola primo itu ada di kamarnya, dan begitu juga dengan ibunya yang datang karena mendengar teriakannya.

"Ah, ya—mungkin…" Hayame memberikan _glare _kearah G yang tampak tidak perduli dan mendengus.

"Aku akan memasakkan untuk kalian berdua, jangan bertengkar!" Lavina menekankan kata-katanya sambil menunjuk kearah mereka berdua yang segera mengangguk, "ah, terkadang aku merasa kalau kalian berdua sangat cocok. Apakah kalian tidak bisa akur sedikit dan bersikap seperti saudara?"

"Tidak/Tidak mungkin Lavina-san…"

"Ah, atau mungkin kalian berdua bisa bersikap seperti sepasang kekasih?"

"_M—Madre_!" wajah Hayame benar-benar memerah mendengar itu. Ia baru menyadari saat hidup dengan ibunya, kalau ibunya adalah perempuan yang anggun namun ceria. Selalu mengingatkannya pada Sawada Nana.

Sawada Nana—ibu dari Juudaihimenya.

Ia ingin pergi ke Namimori dan memastikan semuanya bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Ia tahu kalau Vongola Decimo pernah ada di dunia ini dengan boss terbaik yang mereka miliki bernama Sawada Tsunahime. Tetapi ia tidak ingin meninggalkan ibunya sendiri, dan ia tidak mungkin tiba-tiba meminta ibunya pergi ke Namimori tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Hayame? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_Kaa-san_," Lavina jarang mendengar Hayame memanggil namanya dengan sebutan kaa-san meskipun Lavina memiliki darah Jepang di tubuhnya, "apakah aku boleh pergi sebentar ke Jepang?"

**To be Continue**

Adakah yang suka pairing ini? 1stGenVongola x 10thGenVongola (Fem!)

Saya suka pairing ini dan di fandom KHR masih jarang… Paling suka sih Gx59 tapi yang lainnya juga suka. Nama-nama diambil dari **Twisted Fate **punya D18DinoHibaD18 dengan seizin yang punya tentu ^^

Dan saya sedikit melenceng dari semua story line yang pairingnya ini, dimana biasanya kalau tidak AU dengan Tsuna di timeline primo atau memang timelinenya Tsuna, pasti Tsuna dkk yang kekirim di masa primo. Dan disini, me bikin kalau Giotto dkk yang kekirim ke masa depan dan ga bisa balik, tapi karena ga bisa balik itu artinya Vongola ga pernah ada karena Vongola Ring ga ada di Ricardo.

Kenapa Tsuna dkk masih ingat tentang Vongola? Akan ada di chap selanjutnya ^^ saya minta review biar tahu perlu dilanjut atau ga… kalau tidak keberatan .-.


End file.
